The present invention relates to the process for individual piecing-up of single open-end spinning apparatus while a spinning rotor is running at reduced speed, in which the piecing process is preceded by a cleaning of the rotor with pneumatic removal of the dislodged trash components, and also to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
A yarn break nearly always occurs in conjunction with contamination of the rotor. Either the yarn break is a result of the rotor contamination, or else contamination of the rotor arises from the yarn break, from fiber material remaining in the rotor and from the broken-off remainder of the yarn. It is therefore necessary as a rule to first make the rotor suitable for spinning again. But for this purpose cleaning of the rotor is required.
For this purpose it is known to cause a cleaning apparatus to travel to the spinning position at which the spinning rotor is to be cleaned (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,410,269). With the aid of a first drive, a guide head is brought near the spinning position and aligned with the yarn takeoff channel. A second drive introduces a flexible probe through the guide head and the yarn takeoff channel into the spinning rotor. A third apparatus in addition switches on a stream of compressed air in order to support the introduction of the probe into the spinning rotor. By means of a fourth drive, finally, the rotor brake is actuated interbriefly and possibly intermittently. After the cleaning process, the probe is removed from the spinning rotor by retracting it, on which compressed air is blown into the spinning rotor again or with increased force. Simultaneously, the rotation speed of the spinning rotor is again briefly reduced. Such an apparatus is very expensive, since for the many control processes it makes many control and drive equipments necessary.
It is furthermore known that the rotor brake can be actuated both with the cover closed, during yarn break elimination, and also on opening the cover (West German Auslegeschrift No. 2,109,975). This apparatus, however, only constitutes a solution for the rotor brake. The control of rotor cleaning is here left untouched, and is carried out in the hitherto known manner.
Since the control of rotor cleaning is extremely complicated, it was hitherto always necessary to undertake rotor cleaning and piecing after the completion of cleaning by separate apparatuses (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,528,009). These apparatuses are hence very expensive.
For the subsequent piecing it is of great importance that the spinning rotor to be satisfactorily cleaned, as otherwise the piecing process will be ineffective. If, however, cleaning of the rotor is carried out by hand, it is completely dependent on the care and dexterity of the operator.